Happy's Help Request 2015
by Powwo
Summary: Happy has a problem regarding Natsu and asks Lucy for help. She, of course, agrees. This is the original oneshot version of Shattered's first chapter. Slight NaLi.


_A/N: This is the original oneshot version of Shattered's first chapter of the same name. But unlike with that one, this one has a different ending and few other things had to be taken out as well to make this follow the original oneshot idea I had in 2015 so only the beginning is copied from Shattered directly._

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in this oneshot. Those belong to Hiro Mashima._

 **Happy's Help Request 2015**

Even though she had been ignored by many in the guild for a while, Lucy had decided not to make a big deal of it. Of course, she did feel a bit sad, but she also wanted to believe that things will eventually change. They usually did. These people – her family – wouldn't ignore her forever, right? That was just nonsense. It wouldn't happen. Ever. She was sure of it that she kept a smile on her lips every day when she went to the guild.

Today was no different. After getting ready in her apartment, she walked out on the sunny streets of Magnolia. Day was a good one after the rainy days that had seemed to last forever. Lucy hated rain. It made her so depressed, even when she tried to smile. That's why she was happy that those days were over. It was easier to go on missions, too – even if Lucy had been going on solo missions for a while now.

"I wonder if they'd take me with them this time", Lucy wondered aloud. "Last time they left before I even got to the guild..."

Team Natsu had left on a mission without her almost at once after the Grand Magic Games had ended. But unlike Lucy had expected – meaning that they would remember she was the member of the team, too – Team Natsu started to go on more and more missions with Lisanna instead and it felt like that Lucy didn't matter to them anymore. And that made her really sad.

"And eventually everyone was shocked with the announcement of Natsu and Lisanna were together", Lucy remembered and sighed. From that day on, Lucy had been basically a ghost in the guild. Not that she really complained though, she had noticed that she actually had time to work on her novels a lot more without any distractions. And for that she was very happy... well, at first. After a while she started to miss her team's sudden visits. She also missed Natsu's weird habit of coming through her window into her apartment to sleep in her bed. She wasn't sure why he did that, but for some weird reason she really liked it.

Lucy arrived the guild building. As always, people were already fighting over something there. Lucy facepalmed. Will these crazy people ever stop?!

"Yo, Ice Princess, you got no right to critisize me!" Natsu's voice roared stronger than any other's voice.

"I wonder what they're arguing about today", Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked through the front yard. She took a side step just in time to avoid a flying table and sighed. This guild surely was a rowdy one. To Lucy it seemed like people were fighting every day when she came in. As she stepped into the guild hall, everything was in shambles as always. Lucy headed to the request board to find a job suitable for her.

"Lucy!" she heard a voice and felt something – or someone – on top of her head. She totally knew who it was.

"Hey, Happy", Lucy said as she dodged a flying chair that came her way. Lucy started to feel annoyed. Who the hell was trying to kill her with furniture?!

"It was Pantherlily who threw that chair", Happy told her mischief evident in his voice.

"Oh, is that so?" Lucy said and as she was thinking of calling one of her spirits to avenge her, Loki appeared. "I thought you might want me to avenge you, princess", he flirted.

"Go on then", Lucy said smiling.

"Your wish is my command, love", Loki said and joined the raging battle.

"So, Happy, what's up?" Lucy turned her attention back to the blue Exceed.

"I need your help with something", Happy answered. "It's about Lisanna's and Natsu's relationship."

"How am I supposed to help you with that? Shouldn't you talk to them?" Lucy asked, feeling confused.

"I tried to talk to them, but they don't listen."

"They don't listen? How so?" Lucy asked, feeling confused. Since when had Natsu been someone who didn't care about what Happy has to say? They were best friends!

"Well, whenever we go on a mission and I ask them why aren't you with us, they just ignore me and suck each other's faces. Erza and Gray can't answer the question either because they have no idea of what's going on", Happy said, sounding annoyed. "I just want everything to go back to the way they used to be..."

"That doesn't sound like Natsu at all", Lucy said. "Alright then, I'm going to join you guys on a mission and tell him to stop it."

"Good luck on trying to talk to Natsu, Lucy. Lisanna's always locked their lips together", Happy said.

"Oh, that could be a problem", Lucy mumbled, feeling stupid. Why hadn't she remembered that Lisanna would also be there? _Somehow that just slipped through my mind,_ she thought.

Few hours later, when Lucy tried to get in touch with Natsu about what was going on with Happy, she noticed that it was a lot harder than she had expected – every time she approached him, he would leave somewhere with Lisanna. And that really annoyed Lucy. More than it should have, some would say. And some would even say she was just jealous because Natsu had chosen Lisanna over Lucy. But that wasn't the case. Lucy definitely didn't care about love at the moment. She was more interested in what Happy had told her earlier. How could Natsu even dare to neglect his best friend like that? Lucy just couldn't understand it at all. It wasn't like Natsu at all!

 _If I was him, I would make sure that Happy wouldn't feel like a outsider in his own house for fuck's sake,_ Lucy thought fiercely as she was walking towards the said salmon haired man who was sitting at one of the tables in Fairy Tail guild hall. He was sitting there with Lisanna and they had been talking about something in hushed voices for a while now. Lucy had waited just to make sure that they weren't going to leave just like earlier that day.

"Natsu –" she began as she got closer to the pair.

"Natsu, we gotta go if we're gonna buy that cake I talked you about!" said Lisanna in a louder voice which covered Lucy's voice completely.

"Why are you yelling about it so loudly suddenly?" Natsu asked as Lisanna grabbed his hand and began to pull him up from his seat. Why did this happen every single time? Every time she tried to get in touch with Natsu, Lisanna was the one who interrupted her attempts most of the time. And when she did, Natsu didn't even notice.

 _Wait, is she doing this on purpose?!_ Lucy thought as she watched how Lisanna dragged Natsu out of the guild. "Seriously? What the hell?" she said aloud.

"Juvia thinks Lucy isn't doing a good job in interfering their love", Juvia's voice called.

"I'm not interfering anything, Juvia. I'm trying to tell Natsu to stop forgetting that Happy exists", Lucy defended herself.

"Relationships and Salamander aren't a good match then, gihi", Gajeel said grinning. "At least I don't behave like that."

"Since when have you been in a relationship anyway, Gajeel? And with _who_?" Macao asked.

"That's not the point. We are talking about what kind of a idiot Salamander is."

"You were talking about yourself only", Wakaba pointed out.

"My point still stands, you two."

 _Gajeel seriously has something against Natsu even now,_ Lucy thought as she headed back to the bar and sat down on the stool. She would sit here and wait until Natsu and Lisanna comes back and then confronts them both. This whole thing was starting to get on her nerves so successfully that it annoyed her.

Eventually Lucy would have to wait for three whole days until she could talk with Natsu because she couldn't see him again that evening. And the next morning she heard that Team Natsu had left on a mission with Lisanna. That mission would take them three days to complete as it was located in Marjorie Town. When Lucy heard of it, she felt like she wanted to cry because she failed so severely in her plan. She had been planning the whole night how she would be at the guild early enough for Natsu to be alone there but she had been told that Team Natsu had left even earlier.

 _I'm sure Happy is disappointed in me right now,_ Lucy thought as she walked around Magnolia with a attempt to shop ingredients for dinner that day. Although she did miss the dinners with Team Natsu in her house, she was also kind of glad that Natsu was so into his relationship with Lisanna because that meant Lucy would save more money. But that was the only positive thing to say about this. Otherwise Lucy was unable to come up with other good things to say about this so she didn't even try anymore.

Once Team Natsu returned from their mission, Lucy tried more eagerly to talk to Natsu, but it was no use. She didn't understand why it was so hard to talk to her friend suddenly – and why did Lisanna try to keep them apart anyway? It wasn't like Lucy wanted steal Natsu away or anything! She honestly wasn't interested in him that way – at least not that she knew – she was more worried about what Happy had told her.

"Oh come on!" Lucy said after another failed attempt of hers and felt really irritated.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Happy asked from the nearby table where he was sitting on and eating red snapper. Wendy and Carla were keeping him company.

"I honestly am starting get fed up with this shit", Lucy said, surprising herself over how pissed she actually was over this whole issue.

"Welcome to my life then", blue Exceed said.

"Happy, I'm sure this won't last long. Sooner or later he'll realize what kind of an idiot he has been", Lucy told him. Then a idea hit her. "Or you could go and leave him a note that says you're moving out. I think that could work."

"Where would I be living then?" Happy asked.

"In my house of course, where else?"

"Sounds like a plan then", Happy said and grinned. "It's a perfect revenge, too!"

Lucy smiled as Happy packed his fish into his backpack and then rose on his wings. "I'm gonna give it a try now."

"I'll wait here", Lucy promised and Happy flew out of the guild.

"That scheme sounds kinda evil", Wendy pointed out. "You're basically pranking Natsu."

"He doesn't notice what's going on otherwise", Lucy defended herself and Happy. "This will teach him a proper lesson to not to ditch his friends because of a girlfriend."

"Are you jealous, Lucy?"

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

After waiting for a while, Happy returned to the guild. While Lucy had been waiting him, she had walked over to the request board to check out if there was something suitable for her. After all, her rent was due next week and she didn't have enough money yet. Something had to be done. She didn't care if she had to go on another solo mission – although she did hope she didn't have to – she had done so many solo missions lately that it didn't feel weird at all anymore.

"I hope this thing works", Happy said.

"It has to. I don't know what else I could do without going between them", Lucy said. "Oh, this is suitable enough for me!" she added and took down one of the job requests.

"Are you gonna go on another solo mission?"

"I need money for my rent", Lucy said. "Would you like to join me?"

But before Happy could answer, Natsu Dragneel stormed into the guild holding a piece of paper that was probably Happy's note. Natsu looked around in the guild with a livid look in his eyes and once he spotted Lucy and Happy together by the request board, he ran up to them.

"Happy, what the hell does this note mean?" he asked.

"What note? I don't know anything about a note", Happy said.

 _Damn, my plan actually worked,_ Lucy thought.

"What do you mean you don't know? This was definitely written by you!" Natsu went on, shaking the note in front of Happy's face. Happy just grinned.

"At least I know how to get your attention now", blue Exceed said. "And it was Lucy's idea, not mine."

Natsu turned to look at Lucy. "Luce, what games are you playing with me?!"

"I'm teaching you a lesson of 'What Happens When You Ignore Your Friends', Natsu. You've been horrible towards both me and Happy ever since you started going out with Lisanna", Lucy said, feeling annoyed that Natsu still hadn't realized the meaning behind the 'prank'. "I just wanted you to understand that even though you're with Lisanna, you should still remember that Happy and I are still your friends. We want to hang out with you too."

"Wait", Natsu said, completely calm now. "So you're saying that I've ignored you completely after I got together with Lisanna?"

"Didn't I explain it to you clearly enough?" Lucy asked. "That's exactly what I said!"

"I haven't noticed it", Natsu said.

"Of course you haven't because she makes sure you always go somewhere with her", Happy said. "And she never wants me to come with you either!"

"That's really weird behavior from Lisanna. She did help me to raise you, Happy", Natsu mumbled. He was quiet for a moment. "Should I leave her then?"

"What? No! Of course not", Lucy said. "We just wanted you to realize that we don't like how things are right now."

"And that you want to spend more time with me again, right?"

"Exactly."

He went quiet again for a moment and looked very thoughtful – which was pretty rare in his case – and then realization dawned to him and he sighed.

"Damn, you're right. I've been ignoring you... I'm sorry, Luce, Happy", he said.

"I'll forgive you since I'm a good friend", Lucy said.

"I'll forgive you only when you come fishing with me!" Happy exclaimed a wide grin on his face.

 _Happy's going to make him pay for ignoring him,_ Lucy thought and smiled as Happy and Natsu decided to go fishing tomorrow.

"You're not going to move out though, right?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Obviously not, Natsu. But I may end up doing that if you ignore me again..." blue Exceed grinned. He really seemed to enjoy the situation.

"So... uh, what's that in your hands, Luce?" Natsu asked the blonde who showed the request to him. "A solo mission, Luce? Why don't you choose a team mission instead?"

"I'm not a member of the team anymore, remember? You replaced me with Lisanna, stupid."

"I don't remember doing something like that. We just said we go on few missions with her and –"

"Yeah right, Natsu –"

"– But then you started to do solo missions and we thought –"

"– I think you're just trying to come with poor explanations now, Nats –"

"– That you don't wanna be in the team so Lisanna stayed!"

" – Yeah righ – Wait, what?"

"We thought you didn't want to be in the team anymore because you were always gone when we were here so we thought it's OK and kept Lisanna in", Natsu said.

"Are you kidding me? I have always loved the team like you guys were my family!" Lucy said. "Why would I want to lose a thing like that?!"

"I don't know!"

"I'm starting to think that you two should be in a relationship instead", Happy informed the two best friends. "You're arguing like a married couple!"

"We are not!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

 _A/N: The reason why this oneshot has named like this is because the original version was written in November 2015. Then it turned into Shattered's chapter 1 few days later. :D_

 _And I was listening to a lot of Koda Kumi while I wrote this. She's a great Japanese pop singer, my personal favorite out of everyone because she isn't like the rest. If you got interested, you can find a lot of stuff from YouTube. Or if you're using iTunes, you can stream her discography through there until Friday evening, I think._


End file.
